None picking flowers
by TheCatInTheShadows
Summary: When Merlin pick up a flower, he don't know how deathly it can be. In many ways the journey back to the Camelot turns to a battle of life and death and for so much more. Whump.No slash.
1. Red blood flowers

**Because English isn't my language and I have never studied it, there is errors.**

**I'm sorry and I hope that this will be betaed someday.**

**Let me still know if you like this story and I will continue.**

_Very light AU, set after season 4, bromance, No slash, angst, whump like always from me :) _

_And thanks Mer that you reminded me from this story, I really was forgotten this one._

* * *

A trip through the forest, on foot, without a clear path, in Merlin's view there was nothing particularly attractive, especially in hot summer day. He had already succeeded to cut both of his knees and palms when he stumbled after Arthur through the undergrowth; and loss his water flagon. Now in his boots abraded to be some pebbles.

"Arthur, wait a minute, I have to stop for a moment."

The young blond man ahead turned and looked anxiously his friend, who had already sat on the rock and took off his boot.

"Hurry!" He snarled, wondering why on earth he ever agreed to take on Merlin along in this journey. Then he remembered that actually he didn't agreed that, it had been Gwen who had send Merlin with him. Though he was lightly glad, that Merlin had came. If it wasn't Merlin, there could be some of the knights and that would probably be Gwaine. Arthur felt the chill going through of him. Never Gwaine again.

"I don't get any faster the stone in the shoe." Merlin muttered, and was soon back on his feet when he noticed a tiny plant near the rock.

Frowning he looked the plant for a moment, then snatched it and turned it in his hands excitedly.

"Flower picking?" Arthur looked over his shoulder, and Merlin sighed heavily. How in the world, one person in one sentence managed to spoil his good winds.

"Herb plant, this is rare. Help for the infected wounds. I promised to Gaius to keep an eye on it if I happen to bump into any of these. "

Arthur watched how Merlin put the plant carefully on his small canvas bag.

He always wondered how Merlin could be at times like two different people. Clumsy manservant; who stumbled and crashes and never be on time. Sometimes it felt like Merlin would create the catastrophe just by being there, not doing anything. On the other hand, Merlin had the wisdom and skills to deal with matters such as these plants, which the young man collected where ever they went to. He was always Arthur's support, always there where he most needed a friend. Little by little Arthur had noticed that he had begun really to listen when Merlin gave some vague judgments, because later these opinions appeared to be in good stead. And Merlin had been right with Agravaine. Arthur already trusted Merlin the most, but after his uncle's betrayal, Arthur trusted more and more what Merlin said. He didn't always agreed what his friend said, but what ever Merlin said, he considered it carefully.

And still after all what had happened, Merlin was a mystery, and it seemed to remain like that. It was annoying.

Arthur looked at the sky. It was a late afternoon already. The distance back to the river, were no longer than just under three miles. They were cut down by half a day by coming directly through the forest and would be back to Camelot late at night, and no longer need to stay out of woods.

Arthur was startled when something swayed before his eyes.

"Flowers sire? Flowers to your maiden? "Merlin mimicked the flower merchant, and Arthur laughed.

"That flower would never survive until Camelot. What flower is that, anyway?" He looked the blood-red petals.

Merlin looked at a flower in more detail. He had picked up the spur of the moment agitated of Arthur's comment. It was apparently field flower, but he had not seen anything like that before. He touched a single leaf from the edge and suddenly yelped in pain.

"Sharp." He took the finger in his mouth and sucked the wound, "Perhaps Gaius knows. I'm not very familiar with the flowers that are not herbs. "

Arthur searched his bag to find something to Merlin's wound. It was pleading surprisingly lot.

"Get that handkerchief. Come on, never mind the flower, that's just a small wound and we really need to get back to the boat already. "

Merlin nodded and put a flower carefully to his herb-bag, not touching the petals anymore.

If they had not have been such hurry, Merlin would be perhaps more precisely glanced around the area to search more of the rare plants. Then, perhaps, he would have seen the red flower sea and killed small animals around it. But it was too late even if Merlin had realized what the flower was. The wound wasn't deep, but it was enough. The consequences to picking up the flower would be something which would reverse the direction of their lives.


	2. The riverside

It started before they reached the river.

"Arthur, I have to stop." Merlin said his voice unnaturally weak.

"Again? I never imagine you being so out of shape." Arthur said and watched carefully at Merlin who was slumped on his knees.

"Nor do I." Merlin huffed. His eyes caught the sigh of the wound. It was still bleeding. Arthur's handkerchief was all red with blood. It wasn't normal.

"Hurry up, we still have hour or so left before the dark." Arthur demanded. Merlin nodded, but didn't do anything to climb up. He was dizzy. Arthur frowned. This wasn't anything like Merlin. Merlin was always going forward even when he shouldn't. Arthur still remembered the time of the Dorocha when Merlin almost died, and still demanded to go with him.

"Feel, odd." Merlin muttered and almost fell over when he moved to rise. Arthur was quickly on his side. When he touched his friend he felt it. "Gods you are hot. Why you didn't said anything if you got a fever?"

Merlin looked with surprise at Arthur "Fever? I don't feel like that. Dizzy but nothing else. Thirsty, but…"

"Then drink this and then I help you up. You just have to cope until we get to the river. Come on now. Drink. That's it. Only a little bit. Right, com on then. Lean on me. And up." Arthur helped Merlin who faltered a little.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered.

"The question is why I always end up carrying you?" Arthur muttered when he hold Merlin's weight what wasn't much.

"Destiny?" Merlin grinned, but the grin changed suddenly to painful grimace and a Merlin bent over.

"Merlin?" Arthur was horrified when Merlin pulled them back on the ground. Merlin's face was snow-white. He had closed his eyes and his every muscles were tensed extremely.

"Merlin. Easy. Breathe." Arthur waited anxiously until Merlin relaxed and Arthur took deep breath. "What the hell was that?"

"I wish I would know." Merlin's breathing was heavy. "Like some would have pierced me. As if the arrow had hit through of my body."

"We need to get you to the boat. Up now." Arthur commanded and Merlin nodded. They eventually were able to continue their journey. It took almost whole hour before they were there.

"Finally. Now we can get you to Camelot and Gaius can…" Arthur stopped and looked around. The place was right, he knew it. The small dock was same where they had left yesterday. "Where is the boat?" Arthur stared the river.

"Look." Merlin pointed weakly to the downriver.

"Oh no." Arthur left Merlin to sit on the ground and went to look the boat or what was left on it. There wasn't much to see. It was almost completely burnt. But just a loss of the boat didn't made Arthur sick, but what he saw in the boat. Someone was lying snuggled on the bottom of the boat, burned beyond recognition. Arthur was able to guess whose body it was.

"Erick?" Merlin asked tiredly when Arthur came back and saw his face.

"He was a good man. Who could have done this? There wasn't anything to steal." Arthur sat beside of Merlin who was now lying. Merlin raised his hand and covered his eyes. "He had two children. His other relatives are dead."

Arthur wasn't surprised when Merlin actually knew something about Eric. To the king, he had always been just a loyal servant; jus a kind boatman.

"I look that the children find the new home." Arthur promised and Merlin nodded. "They are young. They go over this easier and I'm sure that someone is willing to take them over. Maybe Jill and Mark, they have no children. Not anymore."

"You really know every citizen of Camelot?"

"No, but I know lot of them. When you work with Gaius, you learn to know." Merlin sighed. They fall in silence. Arthur decided to do the fire, it was getting dark and cold although it was almost midsummer and the days were hot.

"So, any idea what is wrong with you?" Arthur asked finally.

"I think… That flower… Maybe some kind of poison." Merlin answered. Arthur was shocked, "You are not serious Merlin."

Merlin turned to watch Arthur, "I think I'm. Look the wound."

Arthur grabbed his hand. "Still bleeding? Do you have anything what can help you?"

Merlin shook his head. "No… Maybe. Nothing special though and I don't know what that flower is so I don't know the antidote."

"You really should reach your study to the poisons."

"I have already."

"You have? Really?"

"Of course I have. You have to know that kind of things. There are actually some poisons what can help if they are used right." Merlin said. He sounded more and more tired.

"I have never though about that. So, what next?" Arthur tried to focus to what he should do next.

"The herbs. Just turn the bag around, you have to watch out that flower." Merlin warned and Arthur who was just up to put his hand on the bag pulled it back quickly.

"You took it with you?"

"Yes, luckily."

"Luckily?"

"Now Gaius can found out what it is. Although first we have go to the Camelot."

"Of course. So, what now?" Arthur looked the herbs, and the red flower.

"That one. That with the little blue flowers. And that with long leafs. On my backs is a mortar. You have to shatter them together. And water. Boil them carefully."

With Merlin's guiding Arthur did everything. When they watched how the water started to boil Merlin asked the question what Arthur was afraid to hear and think.

"How do we get to the Camelot? We have no boat, and it's already dark and I…"

"We walk, and if we don't follow the river we can be home by dawn." Arthur said, not looking Merlin.

"You sure? You have to carry me. And if I…"

"I do it. We go, now. I only hope that you know what you are doing with this." Arthur looked the beverage what was almost ready. Merlin didn't answer. He got up to sit and started to make some dressing to cover the wound. He used the herb what he had wound same time with the poisonous flower. Arthur watched him. Merlin's every movements were careful. Although he was obviously tired, he worked steadily and fast. He knew what he was doing and Arthur felt himself outsider.

"You really know what you are doing." He stated and Merlin actually laughed a bit.

"If you ask from Gaius, he can say that I know almost every time what I'm doing. Don't worry; maybe this isn't so bad after all."

But when Arthur watched his friend he knew that it was bad. Arthur had watched many people dying and what he saw now was same. He couldn't say that to Merlin, instead he just nodded and agreed. "Yeah, maybe you are right."

* * *

_**I really appreciate your reviews. Thank you.**_


	3. In thee woods

It wasn't the first time when they walked through the forest at night, just the two of them. Arthur jolted the memory of the days when Merlin had been wounded and he was forced to leave his friend. And he remembered the joy when he saw Merlin again.

"I'm not leaving you behind this time." Arthur murmured and Merlin turned his head to watch him.

"What?"

"Nothing. But are you sure you can walk?"

Merlin had demanded to be able to walk by himself. Arthur hovered behind him ready to help.

"It feels a lot better. Not tired. Maybe all this is only temporary." Arthur certainly hoped so, but when he watched Merlin he thought if Merlin was lying, because he didn't looked any better. Maybe Merlin was again pushing himself too far. But Arthur didn't wanted to argue. He wanted Merlin back to Camelot as soon as possible.

"I really fucked it up this time, right?" Merlin suddenly said. Arthur tried to laugh, but his laugh was a weak attempt. "Yes, you did." He said finally. In the moonlight Arthur saw how Merlin smiled. "Nothing new, right?"

"Merlin, don't…"

"I always end up messing everything."

"What a hell you are talking Merlin?"

"My fault, every time…" Merlin sighed and stopped. "Headache." He rubbed his forehead but started to walk again. Arthur watched him going. "Merlin, wait…"

"Fixing all the problems…"

"Merlin…"

Merlin spun on his heels and stared Arthur.

"Who killed Erick?" Merlin asked. "And why? There wasn't anything valuable."

"No there wasn't." Arthur admitted.

"So why he was killed such a way?" Merlin wondered and continued his walk. "It not makes any sense."

"Merlin…"

"Here is something, something in the woods." Merlin stopped again and looked around. It wasn't so dark. The full moon was lighting the area. "It's so magical, being here like this. Can you feel it Arthur?"

"What are you talking?"

"Listen it, touch it." Merlin stretched out his hand, and the moonlight glistening through his fingers. "Look."

"Merlin?"

But Merlin just watched the light.

"We should go now Merlin."

"Yes. Maybe we have to run." Merlin said still watching his hand and the light.

"Run?"

"They are watching. And waiting. I don't think that we can actually run."

Merlin's speeches began to little by little scare Arthur. Was it all caused by the poison? He grabbed Merlin's shoulder. "Just walk ahead."

Merlin looked at him and nodded. His gaze was strangely glazed. "Let's go. I don't think that they will attack yet. They are watching."

"Whose are watching?"

"Probably the ones whom killed Erick. Don't you see them?"

Arthur gulped. "Merlin. There is no one anywhere near us. Come on. I think that the poison is affecting you somehow strangely."

Merlin's face lighted up. "Oh, yeah. Poison. Let's go then." And again, they continued their journey. Arthur observed Merlin under increasing scrutiny. Merlin rubbed his head more and more often, and muttered something quietly to himself. Arthur began to feel himself increasingly anxious. He had just suggesting a rest break when Merlin came to a halt again. Merlin covered his ears and Arthur helped him quickly to sit. Merlin had closed his eyes, and Arthur was able to just watch and wait until the pain was over and Merlin relaxed again, but still holding his head and his eyes closed.

"My head. Gods it hurt so much."

Arthur felt himself helpless. "Maybe we have to just rest a bit."

"No. We have to walk. We are in their area. We can't stop now." Merlin shook his head.

"What a hell you are talking now?"

"Dryads. I got it Arthur. I know why they killed Erick. And why they will kill us too. Eventually. They are hunters. And now they play with us."

"Dryads? There is no one Merlin. You are hallucinating if you think that some kind of …"

"Oh, they are very real Arthur. Saw them before, near my home. They are not nice ones. Believe me. Magical beings, so of course I can see them and you can't. You can't even sense them before it's too late." Merlin whispered.

"What do you mean I can't but you can? Listen to yourself! Snap out of it and we can…"

And then Merlin opened his eyes again and Arthur backed off and in hurry fell over. He dragged himself urgently further away from Merlin not being able to detach his gaze.

"What's the matter Arthur?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Your eyes…"

"Something wrong with them?" Merlin asked nervously and Arthur stared him in shock.

"They are glowing…"

"Oh no." Merlin eyes widened like he was suddenly realizing something.

"…golden."

* * *

_Been on my way around the USA so I can't always update so much than what I want. Nice country I have to say. And San Diego Comic Con was just too great! It was nice to visit. Oh my, I can't to wait to see the next season of Merlin!_


	4. Monsters everywhere

Merlin looked away. His headache was again growing more and more and he shut his eyes. He couldn't think straight. He felt himself cold and numb. He realized that he couldn't feel his fingers at all. He tried to rose, but the legs betrayed him.

"We have to move on." He said, listening how Arthur rose and walked toward him.

"Then get up." Arthur's voice was cold and hard.

"I think that I can't." Merlin still tried. Arthur's grasp was fierce and painful when he helped Merlin to stand again.

"Merlin, look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Arthur demanded and Merlin raised his gaze to his king and friend. Merlin was rarely seen Arthur so angry.

"Gold. That colour… it is definitely gold. Isn't it?"

"Yes." Merlin sighed and started to cough. He almost bent over but Arthur's o grasp tightened.

"Magic, Merlin?" His voice now whole of disgust.

"Yes." He could feel how Arthur trembled with fury.

"A sorcerer?"

"Warlock." Merlin said, not caring how Arthur's look grew grimmer. "What's the difference?"

Merlin couldn't answer. His cough got worse and worse.

"You are burning up." Arthur said; his voice like ice.

"Can't feel my fingers." Merlin said quietly.

"How are those dryads?"

"I think…" Merlin tried to look around the woods. "Still there. Still waiting."

"What they want?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulder. The movements hurt. "They hunt. We are in their territory. These are old woods. No one ever come here."

"You said that you have met them before?" Arthur demanded to know and Merlin nodded.

"Some dryads, when I was a child."

"How?"

"They were hunting and I got middle of it." It wasn't pleasant memory. Dryads were fierce and merciless creatures.

"And you survived. How?"

Merlin tried to remember. How indeed, it was such a long time ago. "My… magic. I think."

"You think? You don't know?" Arthur was suspicious but Merlin couldn't remember exactly how he had got away.

"Truth to say, I don't know much of my magic, until recently."

"What do you mean?" Arthur frowned and vaguely Merlin realised that Arthur's grasp was loosened a bit.

"I was born with magic. I learned not field it around, how to control it but… there have never been anyone who had could tell me what kind of magic I'm possessing. There had never been anyone like me. My magic is unique. Until I came Camelot, I never learned about magic. I just use it. And its make me like them." Like monster, Merlin though. He wasn't though like that for years now. But now, here, he felt it again, that odd familiar feeling that he belonged more with these creatures of forest than to city of people.

"Them? Do you mean…"

"Dryads. Magical beings. Part of the earth itself. Or on my case, part of air I think." Merlin started to laugh and then again cough.

"Have you lied all these years?" Arthur's voice was supremely soft when he asked. Merlin smirked.

"Lied? _What do you think?_ Under Camelot's laws, what else I have could do? Me, who have no choice because I can't get rid of my magic? Because it's part of me? What do you think _my king_? You really are clot pole."

Arthur led him go and Merlin swayed, trying not to collapse.

"Then why?"

"Why what?" Merlin snapped.

"Why you came in Camelot?" Arthur was eager to know.

"Is this a place and time ask these questions?" Merlin sighed.

"ANSWER ME!"

Merlin stared him. "Because my destiny."

"Your _destiny_?"

Merlin started to laugh again and again it ended with cough, but now it not stopped. He coughed and coughed and finally when he stopped he was lying on the ground, vaguely realizing that Arthur was hovering over him.

"You can leave me here." Merlin muttered tiredly. He didn't care. Pain in his chest increased every time when he breathed in. "I'm dead anyway."

Arthur closed his eyes. Seeing Merlin like this, knowing what he was, it hurt in many ways. "What's your destiny? Dying here?"

Merlin actually smiled. Through all that pain, Merlin smiled, his eyes staring up the woods.

"My destiny was protect you, to guide you, to help you to unite the Albion under your rule. You… and Gwen. To bring golden age of man and magic. You are good man Arthur. I'm proud that you are my friend. I'm glad… that I met you. Saved you… so many times. I'm… sorry about Morgana. I tried… but she never wanted to see truth. She… was hurt… and she… star- to hate. She made her… choice. She… tur—d h-r back to… us. Not… eve-y one w—t you dead…" Merlin's voice faded, his eyes closed.

"Nononono. You are not leaving me here alone." Arthur turned Merlin face towards him. "Merlin, listen. Focus, please."

But it was no use. Merlin was unconscious. Arthur though for a moment then hoisted Merlin up and on his shoulder. How light the man was.

"And I'm helped you out too many times to leave you here now." He muttered and started to walk again through the moonlight and darkness of the woods.


	5. Merlin's plan

"Drat!" He finally had to stop and gently he lowered Merlin down. He checked the breathing, it was slow. There was a red bloodline coming on his mouth. Merlin winched in pain but didn't wake. Arthur sat down beside of him, buried his head between his knees, hands on his neck. "Why? Why Merlin? Why it must be you? I can't understand." Arthur muttered desperately.

But of course, Merlin didn't responded.

"Oh gods." Arthur sighed. "What I'm doing?" Then he looked his pale friend. "I can't leave you here. I can't. But… The law… And magic… Show me your wisdom, and explain how we are in situation like this. Middle of nowhere, middle of…" He looked around. Now he could feel them if not seen. Dryads. They were around them, watching. "They haven't attacked yet. Why? What kind of game this is? Is it because of you?"

"May-be." Came hoarse answer.

"Finally awake I see." Arthur didn't move. He couldn't face Merlin.

"You.. carried me?"

Arthur grimaced. "Yes I did. God know why. But why you said _maybe_?"

"Because I'm like them. A monster."

Arthur was surprised hearing self-hatred in Merlin's voice. "You're not a monster." Arthur burst aloud facing finally Merlin who watched him wondering eyes.

"You think so?"

Arthur turned away. Angry to himself. Not knowing what to think anymore. "You think like that yourself? That you are a monster?"

"Often, not so much lately. Not after first days in Camelot, not so much." Merlin moved a bit, then howled in pain. Arthur didn't turn this time. He tried to steel himself, not watching the one who had lied to him.

"If you are a monster, what kind you would be?" Arthur asked, eying the woods around them. Waiting. Waiting them finally come and finish this madness.

"A dragon." Merlin's voice was just a whisper and Arthur started to laugh. "A dragon? Why you think yourself being like a dragon? Are you mad? Are every _warlocks_ mad?"

"They are my kin. Although my magic is different. Mostly." Merlin answered.

"Dragons are you kin?" Now Arhur turned to watch him and saw that Merlin wasn't joking. "You really believe so?"

"It's not believing. I know." Merlin didn't looked him. His eyes were half open, staring into something far away. Arthur couldn't more than stare him.

"How? How can you know?"

"The Great Dragon." Merlin smiled like he was remembering a good memory.

"The one I killed? You can't be serious. I…"

"I told him never return if I don't call him. He can never again hurt anyone if I don't want it."

Arthur frowned. "Now I'm not following you Merlin. If you speak like this because the poison…"

"Balinor was my father." Merlin interrupted him. After that Arthur couldn't say anything for a long time.

"Cold." Merlin whispered.

"You lied to me. You lied to about the dragon."

"I have lied more than you can ever know."

"Why?"

"To protect you. Without me you didn't stand a chance against anything magical. Gaius and I have worked so hard to keep you alive. And your father."

"But the sorcerer killed him anyway." Arthur's voice was bitter.

"It was Morgana." Merlin muttered and Arthur blinked.

"What?"

"Not Dragoon, although I first though that… But it was Morgana. She placed…"

The first arrow hit near Arthur's leg, second near Merlin's head. Arthur waited the third coming. It never came.

"They play with us?"

"Yes."

"Can you do anything? Can you _heal_ yourself? _Anything_?"

"No strength left. Sorry." Merlin stared the arrow, his eyes now fully open. Then he turned his head to look Arthur. "Leave me and run. You have to save yourself. Just run until you come the next river. There you are safe. They hate water, they don't cross it. Eric… I think he went over the river to the others side. Maybe dryads lured him there."

"And what makes you believe me that I survive until then?" Arthur stumbled to stand.

"I hold them back."

"_You_? You just said that you can't do _anything_." Arthur hissed back. Merlin smiled again. "Maybe I lied again."

They stared each other. Arthur didn't know what to think. Merlin's gaze was steady, stubborn like so many times before. And Arthur remembered all those times when Merlin had came along with him. All those time's when he though they would die and always, always they survived some miracle ways. No, not miracles. Merlin.

"What do you think doing?" He asked.

"One last time, one last time to save my king. Arthur, I'm dead already. I don't last until Camelot and Gaius, you know that. And even if I make it, I can't come with you. Not anymore." Merlin said it smiling, believing that his decision was the right one. How many times he had done that, sacrificed himself. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but the words died on his lips.

"Help me up." Merlin's voice was more like a command now and Arthur, without thinking, helped him. Grinning with pain, bushing himself on his limits, Merlin stood again.

"When I say that you run, you run." How calm he looked, standing there, watching Arthur, ready to die. Arthur shook his head. "Mer…"

"It was honour to serve you, it's honour to die for you. Whatever everyone else says, just listen to your own heart and believe. You can do this Arthur. Just run and don't ever look back." Then Merlin looked away, closed his eyes and seemed to focus. He spread his arms and when he opened his eyes again they were golden. "Run." He said weekly, not watching Arthur.

And Arthur turned, and ran.

* * *

_I'm glad to know that there are those who like this. Your reviews just keep me going on. Thank you for your kind words._


	6. Let him go

He ran.

He ran when he felt the force hitting him.

Magic.

It passed him and for a while it got the surroundings glimmering. Arthur felt himself slamming forward, continuing his run stumbling.

Merlin's magic. He couldn't turn and watch. He didn't want to see, because he knew. He knew that this would be too much to Merlin. After this, there would be no return. Not to Merlin, not to him.

_Run_. The voice said.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, shaking his head, not knowing if he heard right, if it was just imagination. So he ran.

He ran until he tripped and fell. He took a deep breath. He tried to rise, but fell again. There, on his knees he listened. There weren't any sounds. Just silence.

"I left him." He whispered. "I left him behind." He couldn't understand himself. Why? Why he had done so? He had left Merlin behind him. Merlin. Merlin the warlock. Merlin the monster. Merlin the liar. Merlin the friend. _Friend_.

Merlin was his friend.

Merlin was his most trusted companion.

Merlin was part of his family.

"What I have done?" and still he couldn't stand and turn and run back to him. He felt himself numb. His hands buried on the ground. In his chest was like a heavy rock. He still could feel it in the air; the power. It tickled on his skin, surrounded him like a warm blanket, comforting him. This was Merlin's magic. Powerful, fierce and also in same time so gentle. Like Merlin. And finally it let go of him, disappeared in the air, leaving him alone. Then it hit him; the realization. "Let him be alive." Arthur prayed when he rise and turned around and started his run back to Merlin. He ran far, and he though, was it been Merlin's magic guiding him. Knowing Merlin, it probably was.

"Merlin!"

He didn't get answer. He hoped but he knew. Still he yelled.

"Merlin!"

Was he running on the right direction? If he had lost?

"Merlin!" he yelled on more time and then he stopped. It was Merlin, standing on the moonlight, his eyes glimmering.

"You are alive." Arthur smiled and Merlin turned his head, looking trough of him. "Arthur? Why you are here?" And then Merlin just collapsed. Arthur was fast beside of him, holding him.

"What you did?" he asked and Merlin shook his head.

"I banished them. They never come here again. They find something else in somewhere."

Merlin; always finding a way not to really harm anyone.

"I can go now. Let me go." Merlin said and Arthur felt how fright filled him. "No."

"It's my time. You and Gwen can…"

"No! I have enough, from all of this. Your lies, these running all over the woods, thinking can I trust or not, who will betray me next."

"Arthur…"

"Listen me Merlin. Listen what I say. What ever else you are, you are firstly my friend. My brother. And I never ever again leave you behind. And I never again run without you." Arthur watched with horror how Merlin's empty eyes stared him, how life was pouring out of him.

"You mean it. You really mean it." Merlin smiled." It's good to hear. I'm so glad. Even if that came so late, I like it. My… brother." His eyes glazed slowly. Arthur started to cry. He couldn't stop himself.

"You not leave me here alone. You hear me? You come with me to Camelot and you would not be servant anymore. You're going to be greatest from all. My brother. You hear me? Answer Merlin, please, say something. Merlin?"

But Merlin didn't answer and Arthur rocked back and forth holding his friend, crying like never before. "I will take you back to Camelot. We go home, together. I promise."


	7. Dead

It was early morning when they finally crossed the next river and Arthur stopped and placed Merlin on the ground. These were familiar woods. They were near the Camelot. Arthur smiled and turned to look Merlin.

"Home, we are home soon. You hear me?"

Of course he didn't hear him, but Arthur didn't cared. He was tired, walking the whole day and then whole night, carrying Merlin the last three hours. The moon was retreating and the sun was rising slowly. Arthur slumped next of the river and drank. He washed his face and neck and felt himself little bit spirited. He watched how the water slowly continued its journey when the world started to wake.

"It's so peaceful. You would like this, don't you?"

Arthur turned his head and saw someone. It was a young man with a water bucket. They stared each other until the man started to yell.

"Boss! Here is someone!"

Bandits? Arthur though and before he could do anything, more men came from the woods, surrounding him.

"Well well well, what we have here?" The big man with scar over his face murmured and grinned. "Nobleman? Must be, so fancy clothes."

Others laughed. Arthur rose, watching, observing. There was too many. "Let us go." He said quietly. More laughing.

"You know we can't you just go. We are bandits." The scarface spread his arms and watched his fellows.

"I said…"

"You have nothing to say. Just sway away your sword and come with us."

"No." Arthur hissed through his teeth.

"You are dragging a dead body with you?" Some of the bandits were hovering over Merlin and then Arthur saw only red.

"You don't touch him." Arthur murmured and draw his sword. "I own my life to him. And I will get him home." The bandit leader smirked and also drew his sword. "Just surrender. I can see that you are nobleman, so you can survive without a scratch if you want. We ask some ransoms and you are free to go. But if you resist…"

"Of course I resist." Arthur anger rose more and more. "You are on my way. We are going home and you can't stop me."

"We see that." The leader rushed forward and their swords went deadlock and then separated again. They began a dance of death. The thug was quick and clever, and Arthur realized that he was too tired even though he was skilled enough to hold more men a way. But he was too tired, and he made a mistake. And the bandit's sword got through his defence. He felt the sharp pain in his stomach and he retreated. His hand touched the wound and he saw the blood. Not understanding what was happening he was suddenly on his knees.

"Oh crap. Look what you did Swen. Now we never get any money from him. He's dead."

Arthur blinked.

Dead? His eyes wandered toward Merlin's still figure. Dead? He laughed and coughed and felt the iron on his mouth.

"Boss! We have to go!" Someone yelled and Arthur collapsed, his eyes fixed at Merlin. Dead. Both of them. He smiled and coughed more blood. He realized vaguely that someone was calling by his name.

"Arthur!"

He knew that voice and turned his head.

Horses. Lot of horses. Yelling. The sound when sword hit sword and flesh. Red cloaks. Camelot's colours.

Someone rushed beside of him. A knight.

"Leon?" Arthur watched the familiar face, full of concern. Someone yelled Merlin's name and Arthur grab Leon's hand. "Merlin… Poison... Flower… Saved me… Home… I promised…"

"Stop talking, please." Leon begged, his eyes studying him.

"Don't touch the flower… Poison… Gaius…" Arthur loosened his grip and the whole world started to spin around him. He heard more yelling. Someone removed his clothes around the wound. Gasping. Yelling. Everything happened so fast, and same time so slowly.

"Merlin… my brother…" Arthur whispered, trying to turn his head to see him the last time.

"Sire? Arthur! You have to try stay awake. Please, try." Leon's desperate voice commanded and Arthur stared at him. "Tell… Gaius… poison… flower."

Leon looked him confused but nodded. More yelling. Why they yelled so much?

"What happened to Merlin? He's dead!"

Gwaine, it was surely Gwaine. Who else? Arthur just smiled and closed his eyes. "We... made it. Home…"

All the voices receded. The yelling stopped.

_Hmm, two-three more chapters I think. You know that I don't do long stories._

_Thank you everyone from your reviews. More please? They keep me on and on._


	8. Dreaming

He knew that he was hallucinating.

"You got it really bad." Merlin said, sitting beside his bed, looking worried.

"What… happened?" He was able to ask, his voice dry.

"Someone sliced through your stomach. And now you have really nasty fever."

"Oh, that explains it." Arthur smiled, eying his friend. He looked so pale. Like a ghost.

"We got us home. Like I promised."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you."

"I don't say anything to them. About you." Arthur promised. He wanted that Merlin would know. Merlin watched him, his eyes big and so blue, but there was tiredness that Arthur couldn't understand.

"About my magic?"

"Your secret is in safe."

Merlin shook his head. "Don't think about it now. Just get better, will you?"

Arthur fell asleep again. When he waked again, Merlin was still there, hovering over him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I always trust you."

"Then close your eyes."

Arthur closed his eyes.

He felt a touch where the wound was.

How vivid dream this was.

"Healing had never been my bright side." Merlin's voice whispered, sounding apologetic.

"You have done too much already." Arthur felt the familiar warmness, same what in the forest and he drifted away again. When he woke next time, Merlin wasn't there and he felt himself much better.

"Your fever is gone." Gaius said, helping him drink the medicine. "The wound is healing fast."

Arthur couldn't say anything. He couldn't say that he had seen Merlin. It was just a dream. But still he was happy that he had seen him one more time. It had been good dream.

"I'm sorry Gaius."

"For what?" Moment Gaius looked puzzled.

"Merlin."

Gaius smiled sadly. "Not your fault. I have to go. Gwen, if he can eat, give some soup."

"Yes." Gwen nodded and sat beside the bed, her fingers intertwining with Arthur's fingers. "You are finally awake."

"I though I saw him." Arthur said, watching Gwen's tired eyes.

"Who?"

"Merlin. Sitting there where you are now."

Gwen's look fell. "Oh, really? No, maybe I should have known." She muttered.

"Know what?" Arthur frowned. Gwen shook her head.

"Nothing. Can you eat?"

"No. Water, just water."

Gwen helped him drink.

"How long?"

"Two weeks." She sighed.

"How are things?" Arthur was actually bit of afraid to ask. Not that he didn't trust his lovely wife.

"Good. Everyone had been worried because of you so they had been calm, not wanting to bother me. Not council meeting in two weeks." Gwen grinned, tilting her head. "You know, if it wasn't Gwaine, the knights were never been there when…" Gwen gulped and shook her head again. "He said that you should have been at home already. He was so nervous, saying that Merlin had told that you would be back by that evening. He was so sure. He always trust that what Merlin say. He was so restless so finally he wanted to leave, suggesting that if something was happened, you would come the most direct route through the woods. So Leon and some other went with him middle of the night. And he was right. Glad that we once actually listened him. But when they came back with you two…" Gwen's eyes were full of tiers. Arthur managed to pull her closer and they hugged.

"Everything will be alright."

"I know." Gwen whispered. But Arthur knew. Merlin was dead and part of him was gone forever.

"I didn't ask from Gaius, but did he figured out about the flower. I remember that I warned Leon…"

"Yes. I can't remember its name, but he showed me the picture of it. Very deadly most of the case."

Arthur smiled shortly. "Most of the case." He muttered.

"What reminds me that I have to go a bit, I come back soon. Just rest. Sleep." Gwen commanded, kissing him one more time.

"Where?" Arthur didn't want her to leave, but he just watched when Gwen walked on the door.

"To say Gaius that Merlin got out again. He is supposing to be bed rest like you. But of course he slipped out to come see you. We should have though that, when he got so sick again. I go see if he's better. " Gwen smiled and opened the door and was long gone before Arthur realized what his wife was said.

"WHAT?"

* * *

_One chap left. I think I can update today. It had been fun. But what to do next? I'm wondering between modern au, noble Merlin and two different sequel (Blind future and So it must be), let me know if you want to hear some of those._

_Thank you again._


	9. The truth

"So no one told you?" Merlin grinned, sitting Arthur's biggest chair, wrapped up in a blanket. He looked sick and he was lost weight, what wasn't good, because it made Merlin look sharp at every angle. He was paler than ever and his hands were trembling. But he looked happy, and alive. Arthur shook his head. "I just can't believe. So because of your magic you're alive. I really though you were dead."

"It makes me stronger than normal people. My magic … like I said, I really can't understand it fully. But that flower's poison made me just sleep like I was dead. My heartbeat slowed down. Even Gaius though that I was dead before he studied the flower. He found it from some book after two days."

"And whole that time they though you were dead?"

"I was placed in the crypt. They wanted to know if _you_ survive before my funeral." Arthur noticed how Merlin shivered. "Same time when Gaius noticed his mistake, I started to wake up. If they had buried me, I'd be dead."

"Lucy that they waited." Arthur sighed, not wanting to though what if… "You saved me again, didn't you? You healed my wound. And I see that it took some toll from you."

Merlin just smiled and then his face darkened.

"Arthur…"

"Merlin, what I said in the woods I meant it." Arthur hurried to say, guessing what Merlin had in mind. "You are my br…"

"No. Arthur, wait." Merlin stopped him to say anything more. "Before you say that again, although I'm glad, I… I want that you hear whole truth."

"Is this right time to…?"

"Now before you it's too late. You may not like all of it what you should know about me and my actions." Merlin's gaze was steady and hard. "I have done some things what I regret deeply. Will you listen my story?"

No, Arthur didn't want to listen, but he know that there weren't any choices. He had to know, so he nodded.

Later that day Gwen hurried to see Gaius with tear-stained eyes.

"Gaius…"

"What's it?" Gaius was stood up, alarmed and Gwen rushed to embrace him. "Merlin… Arthur… he… he arrested Merlin."

"What?" Gaius went speechless and watched his queen eyes wide open.

"I don't understand! They have talked all them. In the morning, they were pretty quiet, but just moment ago ... Arthur came roaring out of the room that Merlin would be arrested and taken to down the dungeon. I tried, but Arthur was furious. I have ever seen him like that, not even when I…"

"Stay here, I go and see what is going on." Gaius said, his voice hard. Oh, he guessed what was happened. Merlin was told that Arthur knew, so he must been explained everything to king. And he guessed right.

"You knew all of this? You helped him?" Arthur really was furious.

"Of course I know, he's my nephew." Gaius sighed. Arthur stared the old physician. "Your nephew? Is he actually your relative or are you just saying…"

"He is my youngest sister's son, yes. I never said anything because of Uther. Your father knew that I was magic-user, actually I still am, if he had know that Merlin was my nephew you would be sure that the first time when Merlin was accused by the sorcery, he would be dead. Of course I protected him. His father was my best friend and Merlin's magic… He's so much more Arthur than just a druid or sorcerer or warlock. He's born with magic, like you are born from magic."

That stopped the king. "What you said?"

"Arthur, listen, there is lot what I have to tell you. Merlin, although he knows whole truth, I just know that he didn't told everything to you. Will you listen me that you can do the right decision?"

Arthur looked stunned and sat. "I though him like my brother." He said weakly. "And every time when I though that I would trust someone, something comes up."

Gaius eyes became more gently. "In many ways, I think he's your brother and you still can trust him, and me. Please. You have to rest and I tell you rest of his story. And you, and your parents."

It took rest of the day and finally Gaius stepped out of the King's chambers and walked right away to dungeons. He found Gwen sitting other side of the bars, talking quietly with Merlin.

"Gaius…" They stood up.

"Your trial is tomorrow Merlin." Gaius said.

Merlin nodded.

"I told the rest."

Merlin nodded again. He looked so calm that it made Gaius nervous.

"Merlin…"

"I trust him Gaius. You two should trust too."

"What is going on?" Gwen asked, watching nervously them both.

"You see tomorrow. Now, please, go. Arthur needs you." Merlin touched her through the bars and Gwen kissed him lightly. "Do I should worry?"

"Maybe." Merlin admitted, his smile sad that it almost broke Gwen's heart. "Merlin…?"

"Go. Please." Merlin begged and Gwen nodded and left.

"Gaius?"

"Are you alright? Maybe I do something that you can stand tomorrow. You are still too weak…"

"No, everything is alright. It's time Gaius. Please, I want to be alone tonight."

Gaius watched his nephew and saw something what he had never saw before. Merlin was relaxed for the first time in ages. He was not at all nervous; he had accepted that Arthur would do the right decision. What ever it would be, it was Merlin's destiny.

"Good night then. I see your first in the morning."

"Thank you, for everything." Merlin sat down on the corner of his cell.

That night was long for many, but Merlin slept, his heart light and free again.


	10. The trial

The whole Great Hall was full of people. Every noble who was in Camelot at that time, every servant, most of the knights and some of the guards were there. Gwaine watched them; every one of them were summoned there by the King. Through the night there had been whispers of Merlin's arrest. It was reached every corner of Camelot. Gwaine had seen the people on the inner court, waiting the news. Arthur was standing front of his throne, waiting, not speaking to anyone. Gwen was sitting, her eyes at Arthur, trying to be calm. And finally the doors opened and the silence fell.

Every eyes were following him. Only Leon was escorting Merlin. There were no shackles. Merlin's clothes were normal, clean and he looked surprisingly lively, not like a prisoner who was spent his whole night in dungeons. Gwaine frowned. Something about Merlin was wrong. He was still sick, but he was holding himself with pride. He was fearless, in his eyes hardness what no one has ever seen. When he stopped, he bowed formally, but not like a servant. Gwaine looked Elyan and Percival and they nodded. They had noticed it too.

The power what Merlin hold.

Arthur watched him for a moment and when he spoke his eyes never left from Merlin.

"We are here to hear Lord Myrrdin Emrys…"

There was wave of whisper and Merlin eyes widened a bit, but Arthur just went on.

"…also knowing as Merlin, who is accused of sorcery."

Now it wasn't anymore just a whisper.

"Silence!" Leon roared and Gwaine grinned. Everyone quiet down, staring Merlin who was standing composedly and now he seemed less and less like a servant.

"Merlin, will you swear to answer truthfully for every question?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, by my own life." Merlin's bow was light, not meek or soapy. Arthur nodded.

"Are you a sorcerer?"

"I'm warlock, born with magic. There is no one like me."

Gwaine glanced Percival who shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you a son of Balinor the Dragon Lord?"

The whisper begun again.

"Yes, his only child." Merlin answered and they could hear that he was proud of it.

"So its makes you as the last of the Dragon Lords?" Arthur demanded to know.

"Yes."

"Did you set free the Great Dragon under the Camelot?" Arthur's voice was hard like stone. Gwaine hold his breath. He couldn't believe this!

"Yes."

This time it took more time to crowd to quiet.

"Was it you who commanded the dragon to leave and lied that I was killed it?"

"Yes."

"Why you set it free?"

"Because of you."

This time no one spoke.

"Why me?"

"You were dying by the Questing Beast. Kilgharrah, The Great Dragon, advised me how to save you, but before that I have to swear by my mother's life, that I will someday give him his freedom because he was prisoned by Uther." Merlin explained.

"Did you know that he would attack?"

There was distress in Merlin's voice when he answered, but he didn't hesitated, "Honestly, no, but I should have seen it coming. He wanted the revenge. I should have knew, but back then I only could wish best. I tried speak to him, but he refused to listen. Then we went after Balinor and…" Merlin strove to continue. "Only then Gaius told me that he was my father. And because Balinor died, I inherited the power over dragons. And I commanded Kilgharrah to leave and never come back if I don't say so."

Arthur studied him for a while, then continued.

"What about the Questing Beast? I though that Gaius found the cure."

"There is no cure."

"Then how?"

"Life from life. I offered my own life to save yours."

Gwaine shook his head. Percival muttered something like; _does he have any self-defence instinct?_

"But you are here." Arthur reminded him and Merlin sighed.

"Because the high priestess tried to trick me and eventually it was her life what saved yours, because I was forced to kill her."

"Who was this priestess?"

"Nimueh, the same one who was King Uther's friend and who helped Ygraine to become pregnant."

"And that child… was me." Arthur more like stated it but still Merlin nodded.

"Yes."

Gwaine couldn't believe it. And it seemed that no one else too. Gaius raised his hand.

"I swear, that's the truth. I was there. I was Uther's trusted."

Both Arthur and Merlin looked him gratefully, and fast Arthur continued again.

"When Morgause told me about my mother, was it true?"

"Yes."

"But you said it was a lie."

Merlin shifted his weight to leg to let. "Back then I lied. I didn't want you to murder your own father."

"Did you poisoned Lady Morgana?"

Gwaine though he would laugh anytime soon. This was so ridiculous.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because her sister Morgause was enchanted her. Morgana was the source why almost everyone on the Camelot was about to die. I poisoned her so that the enchanted would be broke. It was the only way. Eventually Morgause wanted so save her sister, so she have to remove the enchant, so Morgause took Morgana with her." Merlin answered dryly.

"So whole that time my sister was with her?"

"Yes."

"Why Morgana came back?"

"To kill your father. She believed that killing him, we who practise magic would be finally free. What fool she is."

"You didn't help her?"

Merlin actually looked hurt. "Because of you, I wanted Uther to live. I didn't want you to become like your father, who was blinded by his own grief and hate. Not every magic being want to hurt you, there are we who want just a peace. And you are our hope."

First time Arthur smiled.

"What I have heard about Emrys, I though it was you. Why you are here in Camelot?"  
"To protect you. You who will unite the Albion. My only purpose to be here, is you, that you will bring the peace what everyone need."

Arthur watched him, like everyone else, perplexedly. When Merlin said it, he said it with confidence that over run everything. No one knows how to even think otherwise. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Valiant's snakes?"  
"I revealed them."

"The griffon?"

"I helped Lancelot."

"Was it you who helped my father to defeat the black knight?"  
"Yes."

"When Cornelius Sigan tried to overtake Camelot, was it you who stopped him?"  
"Yes."

"The troll?"

Merlin just smiled and Arthur shook his head. "Right, you were right back then. Then there was Freya."

This time Merlin looked uneasy and turned his gaze. Arthur looked apologetically and his voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry. I killed the one who you loved so much."

Merlin's sigh was deep and sad.

"She was cursed. There was no future to us. We dreamed, but it was only a dream. I never hold it against you." Merlin looked back to his king. "I was about to leave Camelot. Maybe it was what I deserved."

Gwaine noticed how Gwen moved moved hesitantly, opened her mouth to say something but then just shook her head sadly. Arthur moved on.

"Dragoon?"

"He's… me."

"What?" Gwaine yelped and everyone turned to watch him. "You little…" Gwaine stepped forward but Percival stopped him and grinned.

"Right." Arthur turned to look again Merlin who watched Gwaine and the knights with amusement. "Do I want to know?"

"Maybe later." Merlin grinned.

"If you ever…"

"Silence!" Leon commanded and Gwaine backed off. Arthur's face hardened again.

"Cup of Life. It was you and Lancelot who take over it?"  
"And Gaius." Merlin glanced proudly his mentor.

"Dorocha?"

Gwaine noticed that everyone was now just listening with growing interest.

"Like you know, Morgana opened the rift. Lancelot… I was ready but Lancelot sacrificed himself before I could do anything." Merlin's head bent.

"And when he came back?"

"By Morgana. That wasn't Lancelot. Not like we knew him. Just a shade." Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder at Gwen.

"You said that I shouldn't kill king Caerleon. And you were right. And when Guinevere was hunted you saved her life and hided her in your home village, out of Camelot's border."

"Yes."

"And you killed my uncle, Lord Agravaine."

"To protect you, I had to do so. He was allied himself with Morgana."

Arthur sighed. Long time they just stared each other. The crowd moved nervously. Gwaine though what was going on? Then Arthur spoke again.

"There is much more, it would take whole day and more to tell everything what you have done. But I have already heard it. I have heard them _all_. But I think this is enough. Enough to prove what you are. Do you have anything to add?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Really?" Arthur's eyebrow rose a bit. First time Merlin shifted nervously.

"Aithusa." He said quietly. Arthur frowned.

"Right. The new dragon. You went against my order and saved the egg."

"Yes. But I'm the dragon lord, he is my responsibility. He's my kin. I couldn't ever choose otherwise. And because it didn't put you to danger, I saved it."

Arthur nodded. "I can accept that."

Arthur drew his sword and put its tip against the floor and leaned forward.

"Is here anyone who can judge you, because I can't."

The silence was complete. Gwaine grinned madly. The heads turned to seek was there anyone.

"I can't judge the man who has saved me, my loved ones, my country, my city, my people so many times although he had done some stupid things. Even if he is a warlock. I just can't. Merlin who I know is my trusted and loyal friend and advisor. He is my brother, if not by blood but by the way how he had showed how to rule kindly and wisely. My debt to him is something what I can't repay ever. So I ask again, is here anyone who can judge him?" Arthur watched the people. They all waited. Merlin didn't dare to move a bit.

No there wasn't, and everyone knew that. If there was, no one dared to go against the king. Arthur turned his gaze at Gwen who rose and moved to stand beside her king. Her gaze was kind when she looked her friend.

"So from this day on the law of magic will chance. The people who are practising magic to good are free to do so. And those who not, are judged by the same way than other criminals. Under this law Lord Myrrdin Emrys is free from all charges." Arthur announced.

It wasn't surprised to anyone that Gwaine started to cheer first and soon everyone else was joined him. The queen cried, and Gaius rushed to hug Merlin, who looked happy and stunned. His eyes still never left Arthur who was now smiling like a fool. Merlin whispered something to Gaius who backed off and Merlin stepped forward. Then he kneeled and the silence fell again.

"I, the lord of the dragons, Myrddin Emrys, I swear allegiance to my King and Queen until the day I die."

This time the cheer rang out louder than ever before. Merlin speared his arms and his voice was powerful and overwhelming. And they felt the warmness of joy and happiness rushing over everyone.

"_Hear my friends. We are free again. Come and show your loyalties to the king of the Camelot and his Queen. Come that we can build the new age what will shine over the centuries and will be remembered."_

_It's done._ Merlin heard soon Kilgharrah's voice answering with joy.

And finally Merlin hugged Arthur and everyone could see the tiers on their king's eyes.

* * *

alright, you can kill me if you really want


	11. The rose

"How did you know?" Merlin asked when he sharpened the Excalibur from old habit.  
"Know what?" Arthur asked, not looking up on his papers, his quill stopped when he tried to though right words.

"My name. Myrddin. Oh, right. Gaius?" Merlin realized.

"Slow today? Yes. He told that your mother is from Welsh and that you name is actually Myrddin."

"And you just like that added Emrys?" Merlin still didn't know what to think about it.

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"Lord Myrddin Emrys. You are mad sometimes Arthur." Merlin announced.

"I though it was a good idea." Arthur looked up.

"I don't deny it. I'm Dragon Lord and it isn't just a name." Merlin sighed. "But Gwaine… No, never mind."

"He's really trilled up, doesn't he?" Arthur grimaced and Merlin frowned. "He had noting to say, I should remind him from that."

"What you mean?" Again Arthur stopped and watched Merlin.

"That he's hiding some things from you."

Arthur looked puzzled. "And you can't tell me?"

"No, but if you think really hard, you may notice something what I said."

Arthur stared him. Then he started to look more and more amazed. "You can't mean… Gwaine? Noble?"

"I didn't say anything." Merlin reminded him, trying to keep his face cool.

"Oh, that's just so… so… I can't believe it!" Arthur threw the quill on his hand. "I refuse to believe it."

Merlin just hummed. Finally Arthur started to write again and Merlin finished with the sword. He placed it carefully on its place and smiled fondly for it. It was the only thing what Arthur didn't know the truth. Merlin walked there where Gwen was placed some roses.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked when he heard Merlin's yelp and then cursing. Merlin watched the bloodline on his finger and then the rose.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

**Thank you everyone :)**


End file.
